A conventional liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight source. The liquid crystal display panel includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The array substrate includes data lines, scan lines, and pixel units formed by the data lines and the scan lines. The color filter substrate includes a common electrode, color filters, etc. The backlight source is used for providing white light output.
In order to realize multi-color display on the liquid crystal display panel, red sub-pixel units, green sub-pixel units, and blue sub-pixel units forming the pixel units are disposed on the array substrate. The red sub-pixel unit cooperates with the red color filter on the color filter substrate to emit red light, the green sub-pixel unit cooperates with the green color filter on the color filter substrate to emit green light, and the blue sub-pixel unit cooperates with the blue color filter on the color filter substrate to emit blue light. Thus the red sub-pixel unit, the green sub-pixel unit, and the blue sub-pixel unit form a color pixel unit.
Therefore, in order to realize color display, it is required to dispose a plurality of single-color sub-pixel units in the conventional liquid crystal display panel, and, moreover, it is also required to dispose a black matrix among the sub-pixel units for preventing interference among different single-color sub-pixel units, causing a conventional liquid crystal display apparatus with high manufacture cost and low image resolution.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a liquid crystal apparatus to solve the problem in the conventional technique.